


Score

by kikikryslee



Series: Got Game [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/pseuds/kikikryslee
Summary: Prompt: Fluffy (because that's all this is)Harry and Louis finally meet. And what better way to spend time together on this beautiful spring day than by starting a game of soccer?





	Score

“Hi,” Harry said. 

“Oops,” the beautiful blue-eyed man said. “Sorry about my ball.” 

“It’s OK. Soccer, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s my favorite.” 

“Cool. I can’t really do soccer. Too much running.” 

The man frowned. “Weren’t you just running?” 

Harry stalled. “Yeah, but I don’t have to like, kick anything. I can just… run.” 

The other man smiled. “Right. Well… you know, goalies don’t have to do a lot of running.” 

Harry smiled back. “No, I guess not. I don’t play ball with strangers, though.” 

The man said, “I’m Louis.” 

“Harry. Guess we’re not strangers anymore.” 

“Guess not.” Louis winked. “Let’s play.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked these!  
> <3


End file.
